A Band of Their Own
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: They are different. Different from each other and different from everyone else. But that and a prophecy is how they're the same. And why they'll have a band of their own.
1. Prolouge Forbidden Information

**---------------**

**A Band of Their Own**

**---------------**

**A**

**Harry Potter**

**Fanfiction **

**---------------**

**Written by **

**IYWriterGirl**

**Co-Written by**

**Girl-of-the-Forest**

**Little-Black-Magic-Witch**

**---------------**

**Prolouge - Forbidden Information from a Prophecy of Long Ago**

**----------**

****

_A very long time ago, before Merlin came to play, a prophecy was given to a poor young wizard in search of a truer day. The wizard would contemplate it's meaning, for many a day, yet the prophecy would go kreening. Over a vast ocean it would go, until it reached it's owner's bellow. Yet it would be many a year before the prophecy would become true, Before the sky turned it's purest blue._

**_When one will need the greatest three, fifteen will join the fight._**

_**Gone will be their rivalry, Gone will be the hatred.**_

_**The snakes, lions, eagles, badgers, and normal one will join together.**_

_**And the greatest three shall became the greatest seventeen.**_

_**In peril they shall prove that love knows not boundries, and loyalties knows not a simple place.**_

_**Gone from the world will be the great, great evil.**_

_**And gone will be life's roughness, allowing for friendships to seed and bloom.**_

_**But before the fifteen join the fight,**_

_**They shall come unto their greatest power, **_

_**And come unto their greatest hardship...**_

_**While all the while will paths cross, from respect, to friendship, to full-blown love.**_

_**And from that love, a new destiny and future shall be forged.**_

End of Prolouge. Chapter One to follow.


	2. The First Three

.: -/Alora, Kyri, Kymi, Ai, Irote, Cali, Cale, Ionai.

Call Upon Thy Highest Power.

Elai, Gori, Ganri, Elancei, Yali, Maro, Milea, Yurayli.

It Shall Be Time, Do Not Cower.

Wiza, Oro, Orli, Wara, Unya, Quay, Quitsi, Ura.

Insignia Shows Thou Is Of Many Chosen.

Salia, Seo, Bara, Dake, Dilk, Biler.

For One Is Just One, Together Unfrozen.

Farai, Hahiero, Hono'o, Filia.

Thou Cannot Deny, Thy Need To Help, Despite All Prejudiced.

Jaze, Lal, Laire, Jilize, Noth, Por, Pilt, Norz.

For In Time, Make Sense Shall This Rhyme, And Its Reason Not Be Missed.

Rolz, Treakil, Trary, Rilia, Valt, Zaras, Zacareleal, Vyc./- :.

_**Hermione Granger**_ sat up in bed, a scream on the tip of her tongue. Her hand burned with a passion, although no heat was being applied to it. She glanced down on it, and saw a black shape beginning to form on her hand. When the burning stopped, the form looked like a tattoo, although on both sides of her hand. It looked like a black lower case h, with a tail pointing left on the right leg of the h.

Out of fear, from the burning, the dream, and the h-like symbol, she grabbed her wand. And screamed as it incinerated in her hand.

* * *

**_Tonks_** sat up in bed, her body shaking with fear. Her hand felt frostbitten, but she didn't want to look at it, for fear that she was no longer dreaming. She looked at her slender hand after the pain stopped. An h like symbol was tattooed on both sides of her hand.

She grasped her wand tightly in her hand and screamed when it turned to ice and shattered, thick pieces of icy wood falling on her bed.

* * *

**_Ginny Weasley_** sat up in her bed, eyes wide with fear. Her hand felt as if she'd stuck it a muggle light socket. Her hand made a crackling sound as the black tattoo stopped being formed. She stared at the h-like shape for a moment before furiously pulling her wand.

The crackling sound formed again after the feeling of electricity left, and her wand pulsed with electricity, and exploded.


	3. The Second Two

**_Charlie Weasley _**sat up in his bed, breating heavily. His hand felt like it was gone, although he could clearly see it in front of him. A black shape stared forming on his hand as short bursts of wind went through his hand and hit his face. When the air went back to its normal stillness, the figure stopped moving and a black h-shape was left on his hand.

Shaking, he quickly grasped his wand and nearly screamed when a huge gust of wind formed suddenly, and went right through his wand, leaving tiny chips of wood and dust in his hand.

**_

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley sat up in his bed, gasping for air. His hand felt wet, slimy, and smashed Slowly, he looked at the backside of his hand to see the same shape. _**

He grasped for his wand, feeling the smooth feel of the wood before it began to mutate in his hand. He dropped it quickly and watched in awed horror as a phoenix, a small tree, and a baby dragon sat where the wand once was.

--

Hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait. More later.

Note (1-21-06) Sorry. I will have another chapter up as soon as I have internet again. I do have chapters 3-8 written, as well as a basic outline from the remander of the fic. It will be followed by 3 or 4 sequels I've been writing out, so it's a long work.

Kyla


	4. Five, Six, and Seven

**_Susan Bones_** awoke quickly, her right hand burning. She looked down at her hand to see an eerie black shape forming on both sides. She stared at it for a moment, not sure she was awake.

The teenager grabbed her wand and cried in pain as a bright blue light enveloped her wand and burned it to less than ash.

-

**_Bill Weasley _**awoke with a jolt, his right hand feeling dirty and crushed. He looked at his hand to see a white shape forming on his now black hand, a mirror image on his now black palm. Scared, he grabbed his wand.

And nearly screamed as it crushed to dirt in his hand.

-

****

**_Cho Chang_** awoke with a start, all feeling gone from her right hand. It was a coldness that had brought her from her mysterious dream. She stared at her hand to see it was inky black with a white symbol forming in the center, maggots pouring out of it.

She let out a yelp and grabbed her wand, not realizing that the polish on it disappeared as she did so. Then, faster than the polish vanished, the entire wand rotted in her hand and she screamed.

---

Okay… I know the update took quite a long time and Chapter eight appeared before chapters 3-7 but bear with me. I will leave Chapter Eight up, replacing it as I gradually get 4-7 up.

Sorry about the confusion.

Kyla M.


	5. Chapter Eight

I think i mispelled these: Avada Kadarva&maniacal

please tell me if I did.

I'm missing a few chapters... but this should answer some questions.

A Band of Thier Own

Chapter Eight - The Girl With The Sign

- Warning: OOC -

- Note: I wrote this without any of my information. Please tell me if I got their insignia hands backwards. -

Charlie Weasley walked through the forest, a slight smile on his face. The forest did scare him a bit, but he knew Tonks was trailing behind him. He looked up through the trees as he walked forward, checking how much time until sunset. When sunset came, Tonks and Charlie would spar for practice, and then join the others.

With a grunt, the young wizard tripped and fell face first into the dirt. Slowly, he pulled himself up and looked over to what he'd tripped over. A dusty, dirty figure with rather long blond hair had its head dunked under a small pool of muddy water. Eyes wide, Charlie raced over and pulled the figure out, resting its head on his lap.

Sad eyes flickered open and looked up at him.

"_Why did you save me_?" the young girl rasped after sputtering out water.

"Were you trying to kill yourself!" Charlie asked her incredulously. She attempted to get up but collapsed back onto his lap.

"Yes…" she whispered into his chest. He stood, pulling her up and helping her to stand. And then he noticed. On her right hand was a symbol... a familiar symbol.

"Are... you a witch?" he asked her, steadying her with his right arm. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to run away from him. He caught her as she fell, his right hand grasping hers. A fierce wind and a strange calm disrupted the air around them and the insignias on their hands mutated. The black shapes turned white, and black squares and multi-colored crosses outlined in black formed underneath it.

Charlie jolted his hand away and caught the girl at the same time, swearing under his breath. The girl fainted in his arms, he noticed, and he couldn't blame her.

"Tonks! I found someone!" Charlie called out. But Tonks did not come. When Charlie finally realized Tonks was not close to him any longer, the sun had already begun to set. Sighing, the former dragon-handler crouched down against a large tree, the girl asleep in his arms.

"Something isn't right about this…" Charlie murmured softly, not seeing the person in a black cloak... or the light blue stream of light hitting his side, putting him instantly to sleep.

-

Hours later, Pansy Parkinson awoke to the cold early morning air, her mind running wild as the events of the fortnight before came rushing back to her. Teary eyed, the teenager attempted to stand, when she realized the man from the night before was holding her.

She pulled herself out of his grip and crawled over to where his bag had fallen, grimacing when she twisted her right hand. Her eyes widened when she examined her hand. The mark had mutated.

In an attempt to get her mind of the mark, she started rummaging through his bag. She smirked when she came across a notebook. It was small and compact, and seemed to be worn with age. The cover was a deep, dark red color, with a simple key lock on the side.

Putting the notebook aside, she continued looking through his bag when her hand skimmed across a sewn monogram along the seam.

_CW_.

_'Corus Westlin. No. Capri Wallingford. No. Cori 'Ntan Wallace. No! Charlie... Weasley?' _Pansy thought. She jerked her head back at him.

_'Why a Weasley?'_ the former Slytherin sixth-year thought. After a moment she came to a painful realization.

_' Because no one else would care…'_

Nearly ten minutes had past before Pansy put all his things away, with the exception of the red book and a box of chocolates she quickly ate. She glanced over at him and then at the book. She glanced back at him and then hit the lock with a rock, busting it open. Pansy opened the book to the last entry, which was dated thirteen days prior.

_I found out what Gin was hiding from me yesterday, after I went to the Order meeting. She and the others are like me._

_The ten of us talked over what we believed to be happening, at times arguing, for hours. In the end we decided to form a group. We now call ourselves the Mages. We agreed to meet at noon, daily, using the old DA coins Hermione supplied to tell us where. _

_But, today, something else happened. We met at Hermione's parent's dental office. A place DeathEaters and the like wouldn't think to look. An older man who had come in for dental work told us that before a dental office, the land had been a deserted library, and that the basement still held books the Grangers had refused to give away when the bought the land in '91._

_Tonks and Hermione explored the books while we talked over things in the basement. Tonks found a tablet made of papyrus tucked in the middle of a book on myths. The tablet was badly burnt, and had water damage on many parts of it. So only part of the tablet was readable. Tonks cast reparo on it, but the paper refused to be repaired._

_The parts that could be read said, 'When one will need the greatest three, fifteen will join the fight. the great, great evil. But before the fifteen join the fight, They shall come unto their greatest power, And come unto their greatest hardship...'_

_From that we deducted that it was highly possible that we were ten of those fifteen. But, we are only ten. Tomorrow we start searching for the last five. If they exist._

Pansy put the book aside and stared at the mutated symbol for nearly ten minutes when she made a decision.

She stood up and slowly walked over to Weasley, while putting his book back in the bag. She crouched down and awoke him. He opened his eyes and looked at her groggily.

"Weasley. I'll join your band only if my best friend can join as well." Pansy told him as soon as he sat back up.

"How do you know about that!" he asked in surprise. She smirked and held up his bag.

"So... what'll it be, Charlie-boy?" Pansy asked, a slight grin on her lips.

"Does you friend have the insignia?" Charlie asked. She nodded and helped Charlie up.

"You aren't a Gryffindor, are you?" Charlie asked her, as they walked through the forest.

"Slytherin." She answered. He stopped and stared at her for a moment. Then they continued on.

"Why were you living in the forest?" he asked her awhile later, as they reached the edge of the forest.

"My parents kicked me out. They were meeting with a few of their friends in our parlor. The night of the storm that I acquired this ugly mark. I managed to blow up two rooms and a ceiling on the first floor." she admitted, looking at the ground in front of her sadly.

"Must not be very good parents then…" Charlie mentioned. Pansy jerked her head up at him.

"They are!" she snarled.

"You're leading me to one of the Malfoy Manors! Is this a trap!" He confronted her. She looked hurt and saddened more so.

"I'm sorry for disregarding what I was taught and ignoring my Slytherin nature and trusting a bloody Weasley!" she snarled, pushing him. He looked at her and then around himself, before moving closer to her, and capturing her lips in a kiss. Relaxing at his touch, Pansy kissed him back.

When they parted, the sixteen year old sighed happily on reflex. She blushed red when she realized what she did and he laughed at her.

-

Draco Malfoy watched as the seeing pool showed the image of the Malfoy land next to the Restura Forest. Someone was on the land, entering from the forest.

"Closer. Forest edge." he spoke to it. The pool image zoomed, showing two people. One was a Weasley, and the other looked a lot like Pansy. But dirtier and ragged.

"Closer. Forest Edge. Girl." he spoke again. The image grew closer. The girl wore a thin red chain with a simple phoenix on the end around her neck.

_It was Pansy_.

He watched the image for a moment, as Pansy yelled at the Weasley. He was about to destroy the image when he saw the Weasley kiss Pansy. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. When they parted, Pansy blushed and took his hand. As the two walked closer, Draco destroyed the image, and headed out to meet them.

"_Pansy!"_ Draco yelled as he ran closer to her. Her head jerked in his direction. as well as Weasley's.

"Dray... I wasn't sure you'd be here…" Pansy whispered, pulling Weasley along.

"What are you doing here? I told you to hide. Your parents are still after you." Draco told her, pulling her out of Weasley's grasp.

"I _was_ hiding. But he found me. And then this happened." Pansy spoke, showing Draco her right hand.

"How the bloody hell did it mutate like this?" the blond teenager demanded, holding his own right hand.

"It happened when I grabbed her hand, Malfoy." Weasley spoke. Draco wondered which Weasley it was, but continued on.

"Give me your hand, Draco." Pansy barked at the young heir. He jumped slightly, but gave his hand anyway.

"C-Boy. I think he's one." Pansy spoke, looking closely at the insignia on his hand. Weasley went over to her and looked at his hand.

"Why are you doing this, Pansy? Telling a Weasley we're tattooed with a mark that makes no sense!" Draco snarled, pulling his hand away.

"Because _he's_ got the same mark!" Pansy yelled at him. Weasley backed up.

"I'm not here to start a fight. I'm here to find the last of the fifteen who were marked. I don't plan on fighting the damn prophecy!" Weasley yelled, the tips of his fingers sparking with fierce winds energy.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Draco asked, trying to hide his interest and failing.

"The one the Mages found." Pansy answered, trying to interest Draco more. Weasley jerked forward and grabbed both Draco and Pansy's hands and apparated out as a figure in black jerked out a wand.

-

Cho Chang knocked on the wooden door, her bracelets clicking against each other as she did so. A thin pink strip was wrapped around each hand, covered by a pair of fingerless leather gloves, but another pink strip was wrapped around the outside of the glove on her right hand.

"No one's home." a voice echoed through her head. She stiffened, but knocked again.

"Just a moment!" a cheery voice yelled. Cho exhaled a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. The door swung open and an older woman with a warm face and red hair answered.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. Cho relaxed a bit.

"I'm looking for the Burrow." Cho answered. The woman smiled at Cho.

"Which Weasley are you here for?" the woman asked, letting Cho in.

"Ginny... Although if Charlie or Bill are here I need to talk to them as well." Cho answered truthfully.

"Why do you need to talk to Charlie and Bill?" the woman, presumably Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That I can't tell you. I promised. Is Ginny here?" Cho asked, unconsciously fiddling with her bracelets. Cho looked around the room, when she saw Harry enter.

"Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting me stay here again." Harry told the woman in front of Cho. Cho smiled uneasily.

"Hi Harry. Mrs. Weasley. I really need to see Ginny. Is she here?" Cho asked. Harry looked at her, confused and amused at the same time.

"No. She's with Hermione and Luna." Harry said answering for her. Cho's eyes widened and she clasped her fingers together.

"Harry. Mages. Remember that. Ginny's life might depend on it." Cho said, rushing out of the home. Harry and Mrs. Weasley chased after her.

"What are you talking about!" Mrs.Weasley asked, scared as they caught up with her.

"The apocalypse." Cho said, realization coming to her. The three stood in silence for a moment before Cho ran for a parked muggle car.

"She's gone. I've got a bad feeling about this. Call an emergency meeting. I'll try to find where she was headed from her parents." Cho told the driver.

"Hurry. She may not have time!" the driver exclaimed, peeling off. Cho ran back to the two.

"Mrs. Weasley? Did Ginny say where they were going?" Cho asked.

"The park down that way. Arthur went with them." Mrs. Weasley answered, pointing left.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Get inside, lock your doors, and don't let anyone in or out until I'm back. Please!" Cho demanded of her. She glanced in both directions before she took off running to the left.

She ran for nearly ten minutes when she reached the park where they had gone.

Standing on a large red picnic table were Ginny and her father, and her father had his wand pointed at Hermione and Luna. Cho raced up to the table and joined them. Close behind, was Harry, unbeknownst to the others.

"What are you doing!" Hermione asked in horror.

"Stop it! We know you're not Hermione! We know that just as much as we know she's not Luna!" Cho yelled, holding her hands out surrounding a dark, shiny object.

"What are you doing!" the Luna-lookalike asked in horror.

"Did you know that the muggles came up with a magicless way to kill?" Ginny asked, her hands in a similar posistion.

"If you're going to kill us, you might as well tell us what we came here for!" the Hermione imposter said as the potion wore off and a female with long red hair and smoky blue eyes appeared. The Luna imposter's potion wore off as well, revealing a feminine man with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Why? So you can apparate off to _him_ and tell him all about it? I think not!" Cho snarled, lowering her hands a few inches so they were pointed towards the man's chest. Ginny's motions went up a bit, pointing at the woman's chest.

"I can hear your thoughts you stupid Mudblood lovers!" the man said, a maniacal tone to his voice.

"Avada Kadarva!" the woman yelled, her wand pointed at Arthur Weasley. Cho closed her hand around the black object and a shot rang out, and the man fell as Ginny reacted, shoving her father away in enough time to barely miss him. It hit her, full force, but she stayed up, her pupils wide and her hair, flying out wildly. She dropped the object in her hands and swung her hands together. Lightning bolts seemed to form into a ball into her hands. She pushed the ball at the woman, hiting her with such a force that the ground shook and all that could be seen was a bright white light.

The entire process took just seconds. When the light stopped, Ginny fell backwards, off the table. Harry raced up and almost caught her, but she hit the ground first. Cho shook, her eyes wide as she looked at the woman's burnt and smoking body... or what was left of it, rather. Arthur pushed himself up and ran over to his daughter as a muggle car peeled into the park.

"Ginny!" her father yelled. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored.

End of Chapter Eight

Restura Forest is not a real forest. I did not have the topographical information of the UK when I wrote this. Feel free to give me the name of any UK forests that would work in place of Restura.

Pointers are welcome!


End file.
